


unlikely allies

by eliottsevak



Series: Edoardo Incanti Has a Heart [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: A short shot inspired by the new clip with marti and edo





	unlikely allies

Martino was happy, so happy. When he came out to everyone he cared about they all supported him. Giovanni was supportive and even bought a small gay pride flag for his desk. 

Elia had used the acceptance to Marti's coming out to tell his friends he was bisexual, that of course got a 'we know' from practically everyone, except for Luchino, who was practically clueless. 

Martino hadn't dealt with much homophobia, there was the time at the party under the bright red lights where Elia and Gio had defended him and got him back to Nico. 

But other than that he hadn't really dealt with as much homophobia as he thought he would. Occasional looks of disgust and annoyance, mothers asking for them not to be so 'obvious'. 

But nothing like this. 

Marti and Nico didn't go out on dates often, they would just sit around in coffee shops and doing schoolwork sometimes, sharing kisses and brushing fingers and hands on thighs, ending up with blowjobs in bathrooms and handjobs in bedrooms. 

Nico and him were having one of those days, but Nico was being a bit needy, more than usual, Nico had no work to do so he laid his head in the crook of Marti's neck and curled up into him. 

And Marti felt so good, with Nico just being a couple together, showing the world they loved each other as any straight couple would. Eventually, Nico went to go to the bathroom, which is where it started going wrong. 

Marti had felt the eyes on him the whole time. He pushed it aside and focused on his work and his boyfriend. But now they were walking over to him.

"So little fag, where'd your little fairy boy go?" Marti looked up, surprised, almost scared, the guy was bigger than him, Marti was skinny and tall but he was had larger muscles and was even taller. 

Martino didn't know what to say to that 'yes my fairy boy is in the bathroom, fuck off' he didn't know. 

"None of your business" Martino spit out, he hated the f-slur, while he knew Elia would joke and call himself the F slur he hated it. How can one word make him feel so fucking awful? 

"Oh You really don't think it's my business, faggot?" He asks, he raises his first, looks ready to punch Marti in the face. "Get the fuck away from him" he expects Nico to be behind the guy but when he looks up with his eyes almost filled with tears he's staring at Edoardo Incanti.

The guy backs off, but only a hit, smirking. "Guy was being a faggot. Freak a nature" He spits out. "Fuck off before I shove your stupid skateboard up your ass" Edoardo hisses at him. 

The man sighs and backs off, leaving the entire shop. Disappearing into the streets. Marti breathes out a sigh of relief as Edoardo slides in the seat where Nico was. 

"Martino right, Eleonora's friend?" Edoardo asked. "Yeah. Also Eva's friend. Thank you for that. I was okay though" Marti said quietly. 

"People like him are assholes. I know you can handle yourself, Marti. Doesn't mean you always have to" Edoardo said. It was the nicest thing that Marti ever heard from Edo, and he was half expecting a threatening version of 'don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you.' But nothing comes. 

Edo sits with him until Nico gets back, who stares between the two of them with a weird almost jealous look. "What's going on Marti?" He asked when he arrived at the table.

"Edo defended me against a homophobe" Nico's eyes widened and he sat opposite Marti. "Sorry, Marti. Thank you Edoardo" Nico said quickly, extending his hand out to him, he took it quickly. "No Problem Niccoló. No one deserves to be treated like shit for loving who they love. I'll see you two later" Edoardo leaves, waving them goodbye at the door. 

"Are you, Alright Marti?" Nico asked. "Yeah. I'm Alright." Marti answered, starring at the door Edo had left from, utterly baffled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, twitter and instagram @eliottsevak


End file.
